


Кровь, шрамы и дизайнерские боксеры

by Linsich



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linsich/pseuds/Linsich
Summary: Надо быть аккуратнее, иначе когда-нибудь я его просто убью
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 8





	Кровь, шрамы и дизайнерские боксеры

Утро у босса началось с истерики. Баба, которая была с ним этой ночью, еле вырвалась и убежала вся в слезах и кровавых соплях - он неплохо приложил ее локтем по носу, когда из порта пришло сообщение, что груз задерживается. Виктор стоял в дверном проеме и с кривой усмешкой наблюдал как босс в гневе разгоняет своих шестерок.  
\- Зас, мать твою, я что, много прошу?! Какого хера в этом мире ничего не может работать нормально?! - выл Сайонис, мечась в конвульсиях на своей огромной кровати, когда они остались одни.  
\- Пара дней простоя, это не критично, - успокаивающе проговорил Виктор, уворачиваясь от летящей в него подушки, - я договорюсь с клиентом, босс, не стоит волноваться.  
\- Не указывай мне, сука, когда мне стоит волноваться, а когда нет!  
Виктор поймал вторую подушку в миллиметре от своего лица. А вот этого спускать уже было нельзя. Он молниеносным движением запрыгнул на кровать, повалил Романа на спину и уселся сверху, отвесив ему при этом две или три крепкие пощечины.  
\- Так лучше? - Виктор посмотрел на него сверху вниз, с удовольствием наблюдая, как этот долбаный псих ошарашено переводит дыхание.  
\- Но я запланировал на сегодня грандиозную вечеринку по случаю сделки, - скривив губы обиженно хныкнул Сайонис, - Виктор, почему меня окружают одни мудаки?  
\- Мудаки - это моя забота, - ухмыльнулся Виктор, запутываясь пальцами в завязках шелковых пижамных штанов.  
\- Эй поаккуратней! Они сшиты на заказ! - вскрикнул Сайонис, поднимаясь на локтях, когда тот, окончательно запутавшись, вырвал завязки с корнем.  
\- О, неужели? - нарочито удивленно ответил Виктор, приподнимая бровь.  
Он сжал пальцы и тонкая ткань затрещала, разрываясь под его руками.  
\- Обязательно было портить хорошую вещь! - закатил глаза Сайонис, снова откидываясь на подушки.  
Виктор не ответил. Пристально глядя ему в глаза, он взялся за ворот своей майки и медленно разорвал её, обнажая покрытую странными кривыми шрамами грудь. Роман, прерывисто дыша, наблюдал за ним, облизывая кончиком языка нижнюю губу.  
\- Это не равноценный обмен, - капризно протянул он, - моя пижама стоит столько же, сколько примерно контейнер твоих маек.  
Виктор молча вытянул из-за пояса нож и, щелчком обнажив лезвие, потянул пальцем резинку его боксеров.  
\- Так стоп! - прошипел Роман, подскакивая, - это лимитированная дизайнерская линейка! Если с ними хоть что-нибудь случится, я заставлю тебя их съесть, а потом, когда ты их высрешь, заставлю съесть снова!  
Виктор рассмеялся, зажал нож в зубах, и аккуратно стянул боксеры с его бедер. Затем демонстративно свернул их вчетверо и кинул в ближайшее кресло.  
\- Зас, ну что ты за прелесть, - промурлыкал Роман, касаясь пальцами шрамов на груди, - дай-ка мне это...  
Он аккуратно вынул нож изо рта Виктора и провел лезвием по коже, так что у того перехватило дыхание.  
\- Какой ты хочешь сегодня? - прошептал Сайонис, наблюдая как мгновенно расширились зрачки в глазах убийцы.  
\- Вот этот... - глухо проговорил Виктор, проводя пальцем по кривому рваному шраму под правым соском.  
\- Отличный выбор, - хищно улыбнулся Роман, медленно вскрывая кончиком лезвия недавно затянувшуюся рану.  
Глухой вздох вырвался из губ, в глазах на мгновение потемнело. Виктор сам не заметил, как пальцы его сомкнулись на беззащитной и податливой шее...

***

\- Боже, Зас, ну почему секс с тобой всегда повод проводить генеральную уборку с дезинфекцией! - простонал Сайонис, поднимаясь на локтях и вытирая окровавленное лицо и руки остатками своих шелковых пижамных штанов.  
Виктор лежал рядом, тяжело дыша и облизывая пересохшие губы.  
\- Простите босс, - хрипло ответил он, не шевелясь.  
\- Ну что ты, - беззаботно рассмеялся Роман, - ты сегодня был в отличной форме! Я даже немного испугался, но мне понравилось.  
Он встал с кровати и слегка прихрамывая направился в ванную, по пути подхватывая лежащие на кресле дизайнерские боксеры.  
\- Надо же, все кругом в крови, а на них ни пятнышка! - он помахал ими Виктору, который все еще валялся в кровати, - напомни мне, я уже говорил сегодня, что люблю тебя?  
И насвистывая какой то привязчивый мотивчик Сайонис скрылся в ванной. Виктор потянулся к своим брюкам, нащупывая телефон. Достав его, он быстро набрал номер и поднес динамик к уху:  
\- Привет... привези мне рубашку. И пластырь... Нет, я в норме. - пробормотал он в трубку.  
Потом он встал и побрел по направлению к ванной откуда доносился шум воды и бездарное пение. "Надо быть аккуратнее, иначе когда-нибудь я его просто убью", - подумал он прежде чем зайти внутрь.


End file.
